


NSFW Alphabet ~ Lita (Married)

by flickawhip



Series: Lita Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita, the married version. 2/2.





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Lita (Married)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Lita is always very soft after sex, she likes to make sure you’re okay since she’s something of a rough lover.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Lita’s always slightly proud of her abs, she loves your hands, especially when you keep your ring on.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Lita loves making you cum, enough so that she tends to exhaust you, although lately she’s finding it harder to wear you out.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Lita is a sneak-hugger after sex, even now. She pretends to be tough but is a big mushball for you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Lita is very experienced when it comes to her kinks and she knows exactly how to get you off, she’s very smug about it too. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Lita is intense with sex, she’s determined to make her partner feel good, she’s even pushier since she married you.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Lita is meticulous, to the point she grooms you as well as herself, just so she’s satisfied. You also tend to have to check her over, just so she’s happy.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Lita focuses in on you intensely, she’s very intimate in a typically Lita way, although since you married she’s not as afraid to show her softer side, you haven’t left her yet.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Lita tends to like masturbating when she’s on the phone with you, often she needs a little ‘help’ to get off. This only happens when she’s away for a long time.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
She loves to make you moan for her  
She’s also a biter  
Lita’s also into choking  
Daddy kink  
Strap-Ons  
Blood play (including period sex)  
Wax

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Lita tends to wait for the bedroom as she likes to get kinky enough to have trouble walking sometimes. You often end up carrying her to the car if she gets horny enough to jump you in her locker room.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Lita just wants to have fun. Always. She also loves watching you come undone since she married you.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with bodily fluids other than cum or blood, otherwise she’ll try it.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Lita is very skilled at oral, and loves to get you off with it. She’s also something of a fan of letting you go down on her.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Fast and rough, although if you give in and let her take you during your period she’s a little softer. She’s a little more willing to be soft with you since you married, but she likes to go fast. She can be super sensual but she keeps that for birthdays and your anniversary. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Lita will not do Quickies anymore, she wants to wait and have you properly.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Lita takes less risks now she’s married you, you already found what works together.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
How often? She could go for as long as you want, often she’ll wear you out, you’ve never hit her limit.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Lita loves her strap-on and handcuffs. Used both on you, and since you married, on her.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Lita is a huge tease, but she always makes up for it.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Lita is something of a wildcat, so there’s a lot of panting, moaning and the odd growl.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Lita loves to wear you out, she enjoys watching you fight to keep up to her, even when you lose.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Lita’s very lace and thong based.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Lita has a very high sex-drive.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Lita tends to sleep only when she’s worn you out.


End file.
